Immortal Beloved
by DollyJay
Summary: Elaine is the Daughter of Molly and Gill. Tired of her clean cut perfect life in the country side she leaves the day she turns twenty. Elaine Expected to find her new home in the big city, however fate had different ideas. M for future lemons.


Immortal beloved:

Inspiration: Harvest Moon and Beethoven

Characters: Elaine (o.c) every harvest moon character

Everyone should know I do not own Harvest Moon! But I do own this story! Please excuse any grammar and spelling errors and inform me! Thank you~ "Though still in bed, my thoughts go out to you, my immortal beloved." Elaine read out loud siting in a meadow taking a break before continuing her route. The quote was from a book about Beethoven's life. She especially loved the chapters on his on going romance with his famous "immortal beloved" she even often daydreamed. She was clad in 1800's clothing with her jet black

Hair half in a bun and the rest curled reaching the mid of her back. She is waiting in a big mansion it seems so lonely at the time, just then she hears the door open, a man walks in and moves right to the piano, and he begins to play. "Neigh!" her horse's noise shocked her back to the real world and gets back on to her horse and is on her way.

The wind blew harshly as Elaine set out on her journey. She had left her Home of Waffle Island, leaving behind her parents Gill, Molly, brothers, sister, friends and her long dead relationship with the much older chase. She sighed trotting along the mountain path, her noisy cart fallowing behind. "I will no longer be labeled average!" she shouted to the sky and looked back to her own clothing as reference. The outfit was a gift from the whole town when she turned eighteen; it was such a big deal to the town since her parents basically ran the town. Two years later, the sky blue outfit was still the only "fashionable" clothing she owned. Her family was certainly not poor! Far from it in fact, however, her mother being a farmer valued used things and her father being a respected business man and mayor was much too conservative to allow the flashy clothing of today be worn by his children. He still cringed whenever she wore her sky blue outfit and not his clothing gifts, knee length skirts and button up blouses. She looked like a nun at times but she was daddy's little girl.

She hung her head and sighed. How would her new neighbors see her after entering a town with such raggy clothing? She shook her head and began to concentrate on galloping up the steep rocky mountain path. Every now and again Elaine would look back to see if her cheap cart was still in tact. Suddenly, something startled Elaine's pony, Charlie, causing him to make a sudden sharp turn resulting in the cart's sudden whip around; in turn Charlie's body was abruptly pulled to the opposite direction the he was originally going and flung Elaine off his back. "Uwaah?" she shouted surprised as her petit body flew in the air. Her small hands desperately grabbed for anything to soften the blow. "Ah!" She shouted as she felt the pain surge up through her spine bouncing off the ground before losing consciousness.

Mumbling could be heard with the addition of footsteps. 'What is that?' Elaine thought. Trying to open her eyes as she became more alert of her surroundings. "Doctor Ayame! You need to bandage her chest! Don't just leave her to be cold!" She heard a young males voice say. "Shut up! I'm preparing ointment for her scratches!" then an older females voice. At that Elaine's body flew up startling the two in the room. "w-what?" Elaine asked, holding her head with great discomfort. "Waah!" the young man closes his eyes; his hands flew up to farther the coverage. "Hey Hiro! You're to be a doctor someday aren't you? Stop closing your eyes and help!" The Doctor shouted busy mixing what looked like herbs together. "Huh?" Elaine tilted her head still feeling the pain before looking back to whom she called Hiro. 'Why is it so cold?' she wondered seeing Hiro point to her chest. 'Oh no.' she immediately thought looking down to see her voluptuous breast out in the open. "Eeeeeeek!" she screamed quickly pulling up the covers. "Shush!" he speedily covers her mouth. "Now I'm very sorry miss but your going to wake the whole town!" his face was, like hers, red as a tomato. "Hiro what did you do to her?" suddenly a second female walked into the room shouting. "He attacked her Ina!" the Doctor Ayame joked. "Wah! N-n-n-no! It's not what it looks like!" he shouted, hands flying up in defense. Elaine quickly burred herself into the bed she was lying on confused on what was going on. "Where am I? And why am I naked? Can I still get married?" a spur of questions shot out of poor confused Elaine. "Your at the medical clinic in Konohana, your naked because you were found outside of this town at the foot of the mountain, and relax my girl! He's only a doctor!" A forth voice has now joined the party. Peaking out from the sheets, Elaine could now see the curtains that separated her from the rest of the room were drawn. "And my horse Charlie? Is he alright?" She asked suspiciously. "Yes, yes, not to worry, he, however is back in bluebell which is on the other side of the mountain. Now if you'll excuse us, we should talk after your badging is done!" the old man said exiting the room. Hearing two set of feet exit the room Elaine relaxed. "Excuse me." the female doctor said as she entered the curtained off area. "I'm the doctor, Ayame, pleased to meet you." she said smiling and holding out a hand for Elaine to shake. "Elaine, pleased to meet you too." Elaine reached out to grab hold of her hand but quickly retracted. "Agh," Elaine held her hand painfully. "Tsk, tsk, tsk," the doctor genteelly took her hand and looked at it. "Cuties like you shouldn't be getting so hurt!" she laughed and asked Elaine to remove the sheets so she could bandage her torso and legs. Elaine did as she was told.

In the area just outside of the curtains stood Hiro, the young apprentice of the Doctor Ayame. His still blushing cheeks signaled he was still taken aback by the incident, which just had occurred. Gauze in one hand ointment in another Hiro thought back. 'She really was busty...' he blushed even harder. "She pretty cute too..." he whispered to himself. Elaine was petit in size however her breasts were larger than the usual girl. Her long black hair, plump small lips, rosy puffy cheeks and large brown eyes were just his type. Wait! What was he thinking? He shook his head. She was a patient! But... He was a MAN. "Hiro?" Ayame was standing in front of him waving her hands. "Anyone home?" Hiro jumped back into reality. "Oh sorry doctor..." His cheeks tainted red making Ayame laugh. "Calm down boy!" Ayame slapped his back. "Now go bandage her hands!" She ordered and left the room.

Elaine sat in the room, her chest bandaged up along with her legs. She was also wearing a pair of booty shorts the Doctor gave her so the cloth wouldn't unravel her bandages. "Excuse me." she heard a shy voice say. "Come in." she responded not really bothering to cover up. Hiro walked in looking at the ground. "I'm here to bandage your hands?" Hiro quietly said. "Why don't you look at me?" Elaine asked ignoring his first comment. "Ah! That's because..." her blushed looking up. "It's fine, you know, what happened before? I should've known I was... Yeah..." she also said blushing. " But thank you for taking care of me." She gave him a warm smile. Hiro grins at her and slowly wheels over a stool to the side of the bed. Just before beginning wrapping her hands Ayame came in and handed Elaine a loose fitting white peasants shirt probably sewn by Nori. "Thank you!" Elaine smiled widely; she was unusually excited by being given such a simple shirt? After Ayame left, Elaine quickly slipped on the shirt.

"You know, back in my home town I wasn't allowed to wear clothing like this." she made conversation as Hiro once again took her hand. "I see, is that why you're so excited?" He laughed it off and finished up her hands and helped her out of the bed. "Everyone is waiting down stairs so lets hurry down, shall we miss?" Hiro smiled and offered up his arm for Elaine to lean on. As her legs were still weak, she shyly took his arm and limped her way to the stairs. All up and down her legs were large gashes and bruises from her fall. It hurt to walk and she almost fell on her way to the stairs. "Argh…" Elaine cursed under her breath. It was hard to walk with all the pain. "Excuse me," Hiro said suddenly whisking her off her feet into a princess pose. "N-n-no! I can walk on my own!" She fought by lightly. "Don't be silly! I am a doctor in training and it's my duty to take care of you!" He smiled and quickly got down the stairs safely bringing her to the bottom.


End file.
